


Song 2

by Magpiedance



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Ambiguous Deputy (Far Cry), Anal Sex, Other, Resist Ending (Far Cry), Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpiedance/pseuds/Magpiedance
Summary: Joseph can be surprisingly pornagraphic when the mood takes him. PWP.





	Song 2

**Author's Note:**

> (Probably not everyone's cup of tea but there it is.)

Joseph slides into the empty space behind you.

He has been talking to god, again. You can tell. He always wants you after. As though to convince himself that the answer was you all along.

His fingers trail down your side. You hadn't bothered dressing. There's no need for modesty, it's just you and him now.

“Truly I have been blessed,” he says. His eyes are watery, so it would seem he's been crying again.

You cover his hand with yours, give it a sympathetic squeeze.

He moves his hand to your shoulder and gently encourages you to lie on your stomach. You acquiesce. No reason no to. He takes a long moment to thoroughly kiss at your neck, then trails his way down your spine, planting a kiss to each of your vertebra along the way.

It's almost surprising when his tongue dips into the cleft of your buttocks, but it's not the first time he's done this. Wanted this.

When you don't stop him he calmly pulls your cheeks apart with his thumbs. He waits, his breath warm on your backdoor, until you move a leg a little wider in invitation. He sighs appreciatively and sinks his tongue past the tight ring of muscle and into your rear entrance.

Your fingers tighten in the bedsheets. He's very good at this; a clever tongue in more ways than one. You wouldn't have believed it possible, before, that a man so devoted to god could be so shameless and lewd. And he is shameless. If pressed he would tell you that such acts are not 'lustful' because of the purity of his love for you. Or because 'God' has granted your union special eminence; all acts between you are permissible.

He utterly lacks the self-awareness to acknowledge how conveniently 'God's desires align with his own.

His fingers squeeze at your haunches and he buries his face deeper between your cheeks. He groans with pleasure, as though worshipping your body in this manner grants him some kind of rapture.

As long as self-deception is being practised it's easy enough to tell yourself that you allow him this out of boredom, or self-gratification. You would never allow yourself to consider the possibility that he is right and there is some bond between you. Instead you reach a hand between your legs to stroke yourself in time with his ministrations, and think about just about anything else on earth.

He pulls back just long enough to bite playfully at the meat of your buttocks while reaching under you to replace your hand at your front with his own. The pressure from both sides is extremely effective; you roll your hips a little and he hums his approval.

He devours your behind for a long, intense, time before he at last pulls silently away. You look over your shoulder to see a blissed-out expression on his face and an utterly vulgar thread of saliva joining the tip of his tongue to your thoroughly primed knockhole. His hair down from it's usual knot wildly frames his face. He looks utterly debauched. It's a good look for him.

Pulling himself together he closes his mouth and focuses his eyes on yours. You know what he wants next, and at this point you are inclined to indulge him.

You reach back and use your hand make an offering of yourself to him. With inhuman levels of composure he arranges his body elegantly over yours. His cock is a flushed angry line and it occurs to you that his hands have been on you the entire time leaving it straining and neglected. Your body is so relaxed by his preparation that it pushes into you with minimal resistance and Joseph makes a whining noise that sounds wholeheartedly reverent.

He is too far gone to be gentle now, though he thrusts agonisingly slow to begin with. His fingers bite into your hips and he hilts himself deliciously deep.

The disadvantage of course is that with his mouth free there is nothing to stop him from talking but he has learned to keep his voice to a murmur to avoid raising your ire. You think you hear phrases like 'divine' and 'perfect' and you bury your face into the pillow and stroke yourself faster, chasing your own release.

As fired up as he already was it doesn't take too long before his self control breaks and he speeds his hips, his flesh smacking obscenely against your own. He huffs with exertion into your hair, his own long grey-threaded locks tickling your face. He clumsily hooks his hand under your knee and pulls it up allowing him to reach a deeper angle. His end is near, you can tell.

“I want-” he starts, but you don't care.

“Just don't stop,” you say, setting a more punishing pace for yourself, so close now.

His breaths turns harsh and his hips start to thrash a little, shuddering erratically, but per your instruction he doesn't stop and you sigh with satisfaction as you finish yourself off.

He does nothing but inhale and exhale deeply as he softens inside of you.

Eventually he bends his head to kiss you softly on the shoulder.

“I thank god every day for bringing us together,” he says, quietly.

You shrug it off, pillow your head with your arms and make like you're going to sleep. It's no business of his if you heart speeds up just a beat when he lays himself down your side and nestles in to sleep with you.

**Author's Note:**

> I was complaining to my BFF about the diffuculties of writing smut gender ambiguous anyway we're getting matching t-shirts that say 'everyone's got a butthole' enjoy that mental image. [Song 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSbBvKaM6sk) by Blur.


End file.
